


First Love

by CantstopTwInKLinG



Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Enemas, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Torture, Urination, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantstopTwInKLinG/pseuds/CantstopTwInKLinG
Summary: Even fell in love with his high school teacher, Levi. Sadly, Levi rejected him but little did he know...
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

“Eren, how many times have I told you? Please focus on your studies rather than doing this stupid stuff, we will never work out,” Levi sighed as he threw the love letter Eren wrote to him away.

Eren was in the teacher’s office, getting scolded after hiding a love letter for his beloved teacher, Levi Ackerman, in his homework. He was only a first year in high school, but he was already a pubescent teenage boy, starting to discover his love interests. Levi was his PE teacher, even though he was very small, he was very athletic and was very harsh in his punishments and class requirements, but that’s what made him hotter. The way his sweat glistens on his pale skin and the way his lean muscles flex whenever he does something, made Eren extremely turned on and flustered.

Being a curious teenage boy, Eren did plenty of research regarding his sexuality on the internet, including the explicit stuff. And this only made him more desperate for his hot PE teacher, wanting to discover more about him. Of course, since Eren was a stubborn and straight forward kid, he had always made his intentions clear – from occasionally confessing to his teacher to writing him love letters. Sadly, he was rejected by Levi no matter how many times he pursued. Levi always gave him that same excuse, that he’s too young and is still confused about his ‘love’ towards him, not to mention that they had a teacher-student relationship.

Levi did not want to spend the rest of his life in jail.

”Levi~ why don’t you just try it out with me? Age is just a number! I can be manly and protect you, if that’s what you want,” Eren said, persistent in making Levi his. 

“Shut up! I already said no, so just go back to class and study!” Levi shouted at him in embarrassment, since almost everyone in the office heard what Eren said, “Also, I told you to call me sensei! Stop being a disrespectful brat.”

”Levi sensei, you told me to come to the office though, why are you shooing me back now?” Eren asked innocently, batting his eyes.

”You! J-just, forget it. Just go back,” Levi said and pushed Eren out of the office, hiding his face as there was an obvious blush. Of course he knew that it was wrong for him to date a student, but he still couldn’t help imagine what it would be like. Eren was a handsome boy, that’s for sure, and he’s really persistent and always hands in his homework, but probably only to give Levi the love letters. Levi shook his head, getting rid of the thought and went back to doing his own work.

”Tsk, that brat.”

* * *

_7 years later..._

”Levi~ long time no see,” a deep voice resonated next to Levi’s ears as he rolled his eyes.

  
That boy who had a crush on him years ago was now posted to his school as a history teacher, currently cornering Levi in the staff’s bathroom. 

“Tsk, get away from me! Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you can get whatever you want,” Levi tried to use his strength to push Eren away, but realisation hit him.

Eren was no longer a slim, teenage boy. He was an adult.

No doubt, Levi was unable to push Eren away, since he was smaller than Eren and had less muscles than Eren. In the 5 years after he graduated, Eren spent a lot of time improving himself, be it his studies, his appearance or his personality in general. As a 22 year old, he could easily tower over Levi and trap him in his thick arms. 

“Levi, I’ve missed you so much,” Eren said and planted kisses on Levi’s cheek.

Levi couldn’t help but blush. Yes it was embarrassing to be cornered by his ex-student, who’s currently a teacher, but he couldn’t deny that he had feelings for Eren. In Eren’s embrace, Levi felt his face burn and his body heating up, also because Eren was touching and kissing all his sensitive spots.

”Ngh, E-eren, stop. W-we’re still in school,” Levi said while moaning simply from Eren’s touches. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t been involved in sexual activities for so long, or because the man he wanted the most was touching him explicitly right now, Levi’s dick slowly rose, creating a tight little tent in his leather pants.

“Shit!” Levi moaned when Eren took one of his nippled and twisted it — his nipples were extremely sensitive.

”Hmm, you likes that, didn’t you. Sensei,” Eren whispered in Levi’s ear seductively, unbuttoning Levi’s shirt and taking off Levi’s pants at the same time.

Levi being the clean freak he was, made sure Eren hung his clothes on the hanger and not just randomly threw it on the ground. He also started stripping Eren, until he was only left with his boxers. Levi squatted down, placing his face in front of Eren’s cock and licked the bulge struggling to break free from his underwear.

”Mmm, it smells good...and it’s so big,” Levi said and continued to wet Eren’s boxers with his tongue. After awhile of teasing, he pulled Eren’s boxers down, revealing a huge, purple cock with its veins popping out. Levi could see each vein clearly and Eren’s cock head was leaking precum. He immediately dipped his head down, enveloping Eren’s cockhead with his warm cavern, using his tongue to slightly tease the tip. 

“Damn Levi, you’re such a natural,” Eren said between groans. His head was thrown back by the amount of pleasure Levi was giving him. Truthfully, it was his first time having sex. He was new to all of this, especially this pleasure that he couldn’t get from masturbation.

Levi brought his hands up, one cupping Eren’s balls and another grabbing the thick base, which he couldn’t even wrap his hands around. Slowly by slowly, Levi swallowed Eren inch by inch, controlling his gag reflexes so he wouldn’t choke, and sank down all the way to his hand which was at the base of Eren’s dick.   
  


Tears flowed out of Levi’s eyes from the pain he was feeling at his throat, a long, thick cock prying it open, pushing him to his limits. 

Soon after, Levi had gotten used to the feeling and started bobbing his head up and down, licking all over Eren’s dick.

”S-so good! Levi I’m c-“ before Eren could finish his sentence, white ropes of his cum were already splattered across Levi’s beautiful face. Levi was also shocked by how fast Eren came, but this smile was only replaced by a smirk.

”So you’re a minute man, huh, Eren? Or don’t tell me, your bratty ass is still a virgin?” Eren’s cheek flushed a deep shade of red as he shamefully nodded.

”B-but that was only because it felt too good, and I was surprised! I’ll show you I’m no minute man, Levi,” Eren quickly regained his composure and lifted Levi up from the ground, bending him over, making him lean on the cubicle door, with nothing to grab onto.   
  


Without warning, Eren coated his fingers with his saliva and thrusted two of them into Levi’s tight asshole. 

“A-ahh!” Levi yelped in both pleasure and pain.

“This place is really tight, aren’t you a virgin too, sensei?” Eren teased and slowly began to move his fingers. 

“N-no, of course I’m not! It’s just that, ngh, it’s been awhi- AHhn!” Levi explained but could only yell in pleasure when Eren’s fingers prodded his prostate. 

“Found it~,” Eren started roughly thrusting his fingers in and out, not caring about the pain Levi felt, because he knew the pleasure would over power the pain. He kept targeting Levi’s prostate, thrusting it hard onto that spot and then hooking his fingers, deeply pressing down on it as he pulled his fingers out. 

“Nghh~” Levi moaned at the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated by Eren’s thick fingers. His longs began to tremble, his hands scratching the door as Eren continued to abuse that spot. 

Levi soon became a moaning and sweating mess as three of Eren’s fingers scraped his walls and stirred up in insides. 

“C-cum ngh!” Levi moaned as he felt his orgasm coming, but Eren quickly took his fingers out, leaving Levi unsatisfied.

“Eren?” Levi was confused, why did Eren suddenly stop? _I was feeling so good._

As Levi was about to turn his head around to check up on what was wrong with Eren, he felt a thick head suddenly ramming into his ass, half of Eren’s cock planted deep inside Levi in one go.   
  


Levi shrieked in pain.

Despite all the preparation and with the help of Levi’s juice, Eren’s cock was still too big for Levi’s body, stretching him open and splitting him in half.

”Shh, it’ll be okay,” Eren whispered in Levi’s ears and caressed his chest, slowly thrusting out and thrusting back in, allowing Levi to get used to the first half of his dick. 

“Ngh~ So big- ngghhh,” Levi felt his nipples getting toyed with again, letting out his moans despite the fact that others may hear him. Eren pinched and twisted Levi’s nipples, pressing down on it and lightly grazing over it occasionally, making Levi moan uncontrollably.   
  


When Eren thought that Levi had gotten used to his dick, he started speeding up his thrusts, purposely aiming down at Levi’s prostate as he did so. Pleasure took over Levi and all he could do was moan out Eren’s name. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and precum dripped down his thighs. He felt incredible. He felt like he was tossed into the sky and floating, completely losing all his train of thought, not even caring about how loud he sounded.

Just as he was about to moan for Eren to go harder and faster, Even whispered into his ear.

”Now, I’ll put the other half in,” Levi’s eyes shot wide open, unable to believe what he just heard.   
  


Without giving Levi any time to process what was happening, Eren thrusted the rest of his long dick into Levi’s ass, prying open his insides and hitting all the way into his colon.

“AHHN!” Levi screamed as he felt his insides rip open. Immediately, Eren started pounding into Levi, ramming his entire dick up his ass. 

“You’re leaking so much Levi, from both in front and behind,” Eren smirked as he watch precum drip down from Levi’s cock and his juices from behind splattering everywhere as he pounded into him, making lewd squishy noises. He kept pounding into Levi relentlessly, ignoring Levi’s cries for him to slow down.   
  


Once again, Levi’s eyes rolled to the back and his mouth hung wide open, salivating uncontrollably. He was fxcked senseless by Eren, his mind a total blank.

Eren pounded right onto Levi’s prostate, sliding up deep into his ass afterwards. He kept stimulating his prostate until he saw ropes of cum shooting out of Levi’s dick. As Levi orgasmed, he spasmed and his ass clenched around Eren’s dick. 

Eren stopped pounding into Levi, letting Levi rest for a few seconds before lifting his legs up, carrying him and turning around to face the toilet bowl. He held onto to Levi from underneath his knees while Levi’s tired body leaned back onto Eren’s chested for support. It was as if Levi was a little kid and Even was helping him potty train, though his cock still deep in Levi’s ass.

“W-Wai- Ngh!” Eden couldn’t wait any longer before he rammed his dick up into Levi’s ass once again, this time going impossibly deeper, die to the gravity weighing Levi down on Eren’s dick. Since Levi just came, his overstimulated body couldn’t take all this pleasure and orgasmed once again.

However, nothing came out of his dick.

”Wow Levi, I made you feel so good you had a dry orgasm,” Eren smirked and continued pounding Levi, despite him just having a dry orgasm and his entire body still twitching from the pleasure.

Levi wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. It felt too pleasurable and his mouth simply couldn’t come up with coherent words.   
  
  


“Who’s the minute man now, huh,” Eren teased Levi as he mercilessly drove his dick up his ass, making lewd noises of skin slapping together and the watery noises from Levi’s juices. 

Feeling an orgasm coming soon, Even increase his pace, pounding even harder into Levi. Levi’ face was full of sweat and cum from the blowjob before, his wet hair sticking into his forehead as his pupils rolled to the top. His saliva was everywhere and his entire body was trembling, relying merely on Eren who was carrying him. His toes curled as he felt Eren pounding even harder into his sensitive body, and felt something stir in his stomach.

”Ngh~,” Levi couldn’t say anything, all he could do was moan and moan again. 

“Here it comes!” Eren said and thrusted into Levi one final time, hard and right on his prostate, spilling his warm seeds into Levi.

”nGH!” Levi felt his third orgasm of the day coming, but instead of white ropes of cum, a stream of light yellow liquid squirted out of his dick, pouring into the toilet bowl right in front of him.

”Levi! You peed,” Eren exclaimed both in shock and amusement. He really did Levi that hard until he couldn’t hold it in, that was sexy and hot.

Levi wished he could just hide his face in a hole, but he had no energy to do anything else. He was so embarrassed he wished he just fainted right then and there, but as he was having such thoughts he felt Eren’s dick suddenly ramming into him again, plunging extremely deep inside.

”Ahh!” Levi helped as he squirted out more pee, but this time it was clear.   
  


  
“Damn Levi, now you’re squirting! You never fail to surprise me!” Eren said and thrusted in one more time, causing more liquid to squirt out of Levi’s dick. He kept doing this every few seconds, making Levi squirt like a fountain from all the overstimulation and pleasure, so much that he couldn’t control his bladder anymore.

Eren thrusted a few more times, before there was truly nothing that could come out of Levi’s limp cock. Eren decided that it was enough for Levi, gently putting him down, seating him onto the toilet seat. Levi could barely move, and his entire body was covered with sweat and cum.   
  


“E-eren...” he called out weakly. Even gently caressed his face, and took something out of his pocket.

Levi felt something cold and hard entire his aching asshole, and jolted in surprise. It was a vibrating buttplug that Eren specially prepared for today.   
  
  


“It’s okay, Levi. Just making sure that my cum doesn’t flow out while I carry you back home, you can rest up now,” Eren said and soothed Levi.

Slowly, Levi shut his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day in school, Levi could barely walk. His legs were giving out on him and his ass ached like shit. It wasn’t helping that he had a buttplug in his ass that day. After being taken care of at Eren’s place, Eren insisted that Levi wore the but plug to school today, and if he dared to take it out, he would face a worse punishment. After the embarrassment of peeing while having sex yesterday, Levi knew that Eren meant what he said, and dared not do anything risky. 

Since he couldn’t walk properly, he took a chair and sat on it while giving his students instructions during the lesson.

”Today you’ll be running ten laps around the track,” he said and gestured them to quickly get onto the track as they groaned and whined.

“Quick! Or else I’ll make you do 100 push- nghh~” Levi moaned form the sudden vibration he felt in his ass. His ass was still pretty sore from the previous day, so his extremely sensitive asshole could feel every vibration coming from the buttplug.

”Sensei? What’s wrong?” His students came up to him and asked about him, making his heart pound. He can’t have his students find out about him, or he will seriously die of embarrassment.

“A-actually ngh... I-I’m not f-feeling... very w-well today, ngh~ s-so you’re dismissed, ngh!” He stuttered and shooed his students away. Thankfully, they had no suspicions and simply celebrated the joy of having a free period.

“Nghh!” He felt the vibrations increase a notch and started squirming in his seat, his dick already dripping precum, slightly soaking his track pants.   
  


“T-that brat! S-still ngh.... the same as last time,” Levi muttered under his breath as he felt his orgasm coming soon.

Luckily, as he came in his pants, there was no one out on the field. Still, he felt extremely embarrassed and cursed Eren under his breath.

”Levi! What did you just call me?” Eren suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring Levi.

Levi finally felt the vibration stop and growled at Eren, “You asshole! Stop being a brat and learn to have some self control!”   
  


“Levi, did you just call me an asshole? Well then, I guess I’ll just punish you and show you how much of an asshole I am,” Eren smirked and walked up to Levi.

And at that moment Levi knew, he was doomed.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do note that this is purely fictional!


	2. Thank you for the meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s punishment

After Levi had come in his pants, Eren took out the buttplug apologetically and gave him a new set of pants to change into. Levi continued working and so did Eren, and after a tiring day of work, the both of them headed to Eren’s place to have dinner.

* * *

“The food is good,” Levi complimented Eren as he took another bite of the fluffy omelette rice Eren made for him, “Aren’t you eating anything?”

Levi questioned when he saw that Eren hadn’t eaten anything. During the entire afternoon and night, Eren had been secretly working on something, going in and out of the rooms and doing whatever business he had. It made Levi a little sad, since he wanted to hang out with Eren but all he had been doing was sit on the couch watching TV or pacing around the dining room. 

Is this the punishment Eren was talking about? Levi thought carefully. Eren had said that he would punish Levi, so Levi’s heart has been thumping heavily throughout the entire day, but knowing that it was just a little petty punishment, he heaved a sigh of relief. He decided to help Eren wash the dishes, since Eren was busy with something and was working at the basement after they finished dinner, well, Levi’s dinner. 

Suddenly, he felt a black cloth covering his entire face and a strong arm hooking around his waist, lifting him up as if he were a feather and bringing him to somewhere. Levi struggled to break free but he couldn’t do anything since Eren was way stronger than him. Was it even Eren, or was it a burglar who sneaked in? Thoughts slithered through Levi’s mind and he began to feel anxious, still struggling to get away from the person. 

“It’s ok Levi, it’s me,” Eren’s voice rang next to his ear, giving him some reassurance. 

Levi calmed down a little and allowed Eren to carry him to an unknown destination. Then he felt his hands being tied together by something very rough, seemingly ropes. His legs were also carries up and tied up, causing his entire body to dangle in the air, as the rope supports him from above. He felt Eren’s skilful hands wander around his body, tying more knots around his body and using the rope to spread his asshole, a piece of rope pulling each ass cheek apart, leaving his hole twitching from the exposure and cold air. 

“Eren, what are you doing?” Levi was scared. He was so scared he could pee his pants. In such a restraint position, he was unable to move, and the thick ropes were rubbing his skin mercilessly, possibly leaving red marks all over his body. His swollen asshole was exposed and he was folded in half, his knees reaching his chest and legs spread apart, while still hanging in the air. Levi blushed despite not being able to see what was happening. He could already feel Eren’s gaze on his helpless and exposed body. Not gonna lie, it turned him on quite a bit.

A bright light shone into his eyes as Eren removed his blindfold. Taking awhile to adjust to the brightness, Levi observed his surroundings. He was at a basement-like space, with cold, hard, concrete floor and a few shelves displaying bondage items and sex toys, things like a mouth gag, egg vibrators, and even an extremely long dildo, almost as long as his entire upper body. However, the thing that made him realise that it was truly the end for him, was the huge bucket of white liquid and a huge syringe next to Eren. 

“Here comes your punishment, Levi~” Eren Said and filled up the syringe, which was about 500ml, with the liquid. He then walked up towards a dangling Levi and thrusted the tip of the syringe into Levi’s gaped hole, which took it in as if it were nothing.

”Eren, no! Please... don’t do it...” Levi pleaded for Eren to stop. It was his first time experiencing a true enema, which would clean his ass, probably all the way to his stomach, making him cum over and over again. He was scared of the questioning white liquid entering his body, unsure of how much he could take before his belly explodes from it.

”It’s okay Levi, this is professional enema liquid, I’ll make sure it’ll be fine,” Eren smirked before pushing the all the liquid in at one go. 

“Ngh!” Levi moaned as he felt his insides get filled up with the cold and slightly thick enema liquid. It went all the way into his colon, filling up his ass, making Levi extremely full.   
  


To his horror, Eren filled up the syringe once again and pumped another 500ml of liquid into Levi’s ass, making Levi even fuller. With 1 litre of liquid in his ass, Levi couldn’t help but leak. The liquid leaked down his asshole like a waterfall, only to be stopped by Eren inserting a buttplug into Levi’s anus.

Repeating the process a few more times, Even continued filling Levi up with the enema liquid, and almost half of the bucket was gone. Every time he pushed the liquid in, he would trap the liquid from flowing out with his fingers, then inserting the buttplug into Levi. Somewhere around 3.5 litres, Levi was so full he felt himself push the buttplug out of his ass, squirting the white liquid out. However, all Eren did was find a bigger buttplug and plugged up Levi once again, making sure that none of the enema liquid will be wasted.

”You're receiving a punishment right now Levi, you can’t let them out until I’ve filled you entirely with the liquid, cleaning every single spot of your asshole,” Even said and began to fill up another syringe.   
  


“Ngh.... it’s s-so full... I’m going to e-explode,” Levi felt helpless. He was restraint in the air and his guts were being filled with liquid, so much that he could even see a little bulge in his belly. He felt extremely full, and wanted to let it all out but the buttplug wouldn’t let him.

“Don’t worry, we are almost done,” Eren said and filled Levi up completely, finishing up the entire bucket of liquid.   
  


Levi’s mind was blank. All he could feel was the liquid threatening to burst out of his stomach any moment right now, the feeling of drowning and being extremely full. It was very unpleasant, but it didn’t hurt a lot, to his surprise. He never knew that his body was able to take up that much liquid, though the bulge in his torso area proves other wise.   
  


Levi jolted back to his sense when he felt a vibrator against his dick, giving him utmost pleasure. Eren also toyed with Levi’s sensitive nipples, pinching them and bringing him closer to his orgasm.   
  


“Ahhn! Ngh...Ngh~!” Levi moaned and saliva dripped down from the side of his lips, his cock also dripping.   
  


Without any warning, Eren placed a hand of Levi’s tummy and pressed down.

”EREN!” Levi screamed in shock as he felt the pressure on his belly, the liquid inside was pushed down and being forced out of his asshole. The pressure of the liquid also forced the big buttplug out of Levi’s ass. With a pop sound, the buttplug flew out of Levi’s ass all the way to the other end of the room and rolled on the floor, as the liquid in his ass shot out like a waterfall.

”NGHHH,” Levi moaned as he felt the liquid finally leaving his ass, as if he were cumming from his behind. Eren continued to give Levi’s tummy a few more presses, causing more liquid to squirt out.

”So hot... it’s like you’re orgasming from you ass, Levi,” Eren watched in satisfaction, as he continued pressing down on Levi’s stomach.   
  


After releasing the liquid for a good 5 minutes, Levi’s belly was significantly smaller, but he couldn’t still feel liquid inside his colon and rectum, waiting to be pushed out. However, after awhile of pushing them out, Levi’s was tired and the muscles in his ass were unable to contract and squeeze the liquid out. He was only able to rely on other sources, such as Eren, to push the liquid out. 

“Hmm, the squirting seems to have stopped...” Eren mumbled to himself and went to one the the shelves to grab an item. Levi watched in despair as Eren took a few egg vibrators and a dildo drill. 

“N-no wai- AHH!” Before Levi could stop Eren, Eren stuck three egg vibrators into his ass, which was still filled with enema liquid. He turned them on to the highest setting, and the three vibrators began bumping against each another inside Levi’s walls, mixing the enema liquid. Levi felt his vision go black, and he couldn’t see anything and couldn’t think of anything other than the vibrators in his ass, churning and mixing the liquid, pressing against his walls and making him feel extreme pleasure.

”C-cumming...” Levi moaned as his aching dick orgasmed and shot out stripes of cum. At the same time, his ass clenched and tightened from the pleasure, pushing out more liquid, together with the vibrators. The vibrators fell onto the floor with a clink, still buzzing as Levi squirted out more liquid. He was like a fountain, squirting both from the front and the back non stop. Giving a few final pushes to his belly, Eren emptied out all the liquid that was in Levi’s gut. When he saw nothing squirt out of his ass when he pressed down deep on Levi’ stomach, he knew it was time to move on to the next segment.

“Shit... Eren...” Levi moaned out softly, wishing for Eren to get him out of this embarrassing and uncomfortable position, his body unable to move as he felt his energy get drained out from his body.   
  


However, Eren didn’t have the same idea.

He took one of the vibrators from the floor and inserted it into Levi, pressing it right on his prostate.

”Ngh! Even I really can’t...” Levi yelped from the sudden pleasure but quickly realised what was happening and begged Eren to stop. Eren ignored Levi and instead took the dildo drill machine, and inserted it into Levi, still keeping the egg vibrator in its place.   
  


Right after inserting the entire 7 inch (17.5 cm) dildo all the way to the hilt inside of Levi, he started the machine. The dildo pumped into and out of Levi’s ass, as Eren turned on the vibrations for the vibrator, stimulating Levi’s prostate in the most pleasurable and torturous way possible.

“I’ll be back to release you at 12am, see you babe,” Eren said and gave Levi a kiss on the lips, before leaving Levi all by himself in the room, with a dildo still drilling up his ass.

Levi turned to look at the clock and dreaded when he saw that the time was only 9:50 pm... that’s 2 hours and 10 minutes more of torture to go.

Levi moaned again and again as he felt the long dildo pound his overstimulated asshole and the vibrator pressing down on his prostate wasn’t helping either.   
  


After an hour, Levi had come 3 times from the machine, each time the cum shot out his cock, it got lesser and lesser. At 11pm, he suddenly felt the dildo machine speeding up, thrusting into him 3 times faster than before.   
  


“Ahh! NGh! Ngh.... ah-stop! AHH!” Levi moaned uncontrollably as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mind once again a senseless state, unable to think of anything, only the dildo drilling his ass and the vibrator at his prostate.   
  


“Shit! Ngh~” Levi moaned as he felt his orgasm coming only 2 minutes after the machine had been sped up. However, nothing came out of his cock. He could only feel the orgasm through his body and spasmed, his toes curling and his fingers clenched together. He let out a loud and ecstatic moan as he felt the machine still ramming into him through his orgasm, further torturing his asshole.

* * *

Finally, the clock on the wall ticked and it was 12am. 

Eren walked into the room and turned off the dildo machine and the vibrator, pulling both of it out of Levi’s wet asshole. There was liquid everywhere on the ground, some were Levi’s cum and some were his pee which he squirted out, some were also his sweat and the juices that flowed out from behind due to the machines pounding him non-stop. Levi’s asshole gaped open when the dildo was removed, his red insides completely visible, it was swollen and wet and still twitching from the pleasure which lingered in his body, even after Eren removed the vibrator.

Levi’s eyes were rolled back and his mouth hung open, his entire body was limp and he could only twitch and tremble.   
  


Eren decided that it wasn’t enough, and that he wanted to punish Levi a little more. So he took a whip from the shelf, and swung it down hard, right on Levi’s gaped hole.

”Ahh!” Levi shrieked and jolted back to his consciousness as he felt the sting on his asshole.   
  


He didn’t even have any energy to ask Eren to stop or retaliate, so he could only shriek in pain and pleasure every time the whip smacked his bubble butt, causing it to jiggle, and his gaped hole, sending a rush of pleasurable pain throughout his entire body.

After doing so for a good 10 minutes, Eren spanked Levi extremely hard one last time on his asshole, causing Levi to scream out loud and tremble from the orgasm. His asshole and ass cheeks were red from all the spanking, and it burned a lot, making Levi even more sensitive.   
  


Finally, Even took another pail of clean water, and gave Levi another enema, to wash out his ass thoroughly. This time, he did it more gently, and assisted in helping Levi push out the liquid, since Levi was basically wasted. Finally squirting out the last bit of water, Even untied Levi and brought him to the bathroom.

He thoroughly cleaned Levi and gently massaged Levi’s sore muscles. After showering Levi, Eren brought him out onto his bed and carefully applied lotion and shooting cream to the red rope marks and Levi’s asshole. He dipped his finger into his asshole and made sure that he applied cream on every fold of Levi’s inner walls, so that it will not hurt as much the next day. Levi let out little whimpers as Eren massaged and rubbed the cream in his ass.

”Ngh...” he moaned and Eren tried not to get hard at how cute Levi was.   
  


Finishing up, Eren tucked Levi into bed under the fluffy blanket and kissed him goodnight, before he went into the bathroom and released his own boner.   
  


* * *

The next day, Levi woke up and felt sore everywhere.   
  


  
A nice aroma wafted into his nose as Eren walked into the bedroom, wearing an apron.

“Hey Levi, you’re up, I’m making you some breakfast right now. How’s your body?” Eren asked and sat next to Levi on the bed, caressing his face and his body.

”I feel horrible,” Levi said and rolled his eyes, pouting in the process. Eren felt apologetic for torturing Levi and giving him such a punishment, but he had no regrets of last night. Levi’s face was so erotic, and Levi was just being so extremely sexy, it was totally worth it, even if he was going a beating today.

”Sorry,” Eren said and tangled his fingers in Levi’s black locks, planting a deep kiss onto his cheek.   
  


“It’s fine... it actually felt.... kind of good,” Levi blushed and said, his voice slowly fainting with the last few words, “BUT! Next time make sure you don’t do it... that intensely! And make sure I can move the next day! You’re lucky that we have no work today, but at this state I’ll probably need to take leave for the next whole week! Brat!”

Levi bonked Eren’s head and crossed his arms. Eren couldn’t help but giggled at his cuteness.   
  


“Levi... will you, be my boyfriend?” Eren asked and Levi looked at him in shock, but quickly nodding his head afterwards.   
  


“Yay!” Eren cheered in joy and hugged Levi, only to earn another whack from Levi as he hissed since his body still ached, especially his ass and legs.

“Then, let’s try double penetration with a dildo next time!”

Levi bonked Eren’s head once again, but shyly agreed to it. They then cuddled together and slept on the bed, enjoying each other’s presence.

“Oh shit! My pancakes!”

-To be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho another to be continued... I wonder what will happen next? Anyway, please note that this is purely fictional and make sure you ask for you partner’s consent before doing anything to their body, thank you and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is purely fictional! Also, note that the smut happens AFTER Eren is becomes adult


End file.
